Two wrongs make it all alright tonight
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: Randy Orton has done it yet again, his wife Samantha has left him, disgusted at his behavior. Will she come home? Will it all be alright? One shot song fic. RandyXSam


Two wrongs make it all alright tonight

**One shot song fan fic. Song is by John Mayer, titled 'Split Screen Sadness'**

Randy Orton sat on the front steps of his beautiful home in St. Louis. He had yet another fight with his wife Samantha. He put his head down, staring at his feet, hoping she'd come home soon, as she had left him once again.

_And I don't know where you went when you left me but  
Says here in the water you must be gone by now  
I can tell somehow  
One hand on the trigger of a telephone  
Wondering when the call comes  
Where you say it's alright  
You got your heart right_

He thought back to the flight they had just had, it wasn't pretty…

**Flashback:**

"Randy, what does Mr. Mcmahon want with you now? You're always causing trouble!" She exclaimed, in an enraged tone.

He threw his hands up not knowing what to say and looked at her. "Damnit, calm down Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down? Randy first you cheat, and now you get into more trouble on the overseas tour, you have an attitude, a very bad attitude. And once again, you're suspended. When are you going to grow up?" Samantha shot back trying to make him understand.

"For fucks sake Sam, stop treating me like I'm your kid, I'm your husband and you do not speak to me like that. You better watch it around me or get the hell out of my house." Randy yelled back at her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your house Randy? Incase you forgot this is OUR house, I am your wife, so you better fucking change your tone." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Sam, wait…" Randy tried to stop her.

"Think about what you've done, what are you going to do this time? Abuse me again?" She rolled her eyes starting to shed a few tears, and went outside, got into her car and left.

**End Flashback**

_Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
Wait on the porch 'til you come back home  
Oh, right  
I can't find a flight_

_We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness_

It was getting cold outside, Randy grabbed his coat and put it around him, sitting there and realizing they had both made mistakes in the past, and they were just as stubborn as one another. Although he did have to admit, he was worse.

_Two wrongs make it all alright tonight_

All you need is love is a lie cause  
We had love but we still said goodbye  
Now we're tired, battered fighters

And it stings when it's nobody's fault  
Cause there's nothing to blame at the drop of your name  
It's only the air you took and the breath you left

He looked up at the stars, wondering where she was and hoping she would come back home. He was starting to worry…

_Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
Wait on the porch 'til you come back home  
Oh, right  
I can't find a flight  
So I'll check the weather wherever you are  
Cause I wanna know if you can see the stars tonight  
It might be my only right_

We share the sadness  
Split screen sadness

He grabbed his cell phone out of his coat and clicked Sams name on his contacts. He heard her answer. "Sam?" Randy questioned. "Sam, talk to me." He heard her phone click off. He put his cell back in his pocket and sighed.

_I called  
Because  
I just  
Need to feel you on the line  
Don't hang up this time  
And I know it was me who called it over but  
I still wish you'd fought me 'til your dying day  
Don't let me get away_

He dozed off for a few minutes. Then heard a car door slam. He looked up to see Sam walking up to him slowly. "Sam…" He said softly getting up. "I'm sorry Sam…I wont do this again, I wont 

put you In any pain or do anything to you. I know I fucked up, I always do, But I promise, I'll get help…" He said softly, in a convincing tone.

_Cause I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me  
So I can say this is the way that I used to be  
There's no substitute for time  
Or for the sadness  
Split screen sadness  
We share the sadness_

"Randy…" Sam looked up at him, pushing the hair out of her face. "I forgive you…and I hope you mean it because, I'm pregnant." She said in a soft tone still looking into his eyes.

Randys eyes widened, he was shocked, happy, but shocked. "Oh my God, Sam…I promise I'll take care of both you and the baby, I love you too much for this to happen again." He grabbed her hand kissing it and then moving down to kiss her softly on the lips. Randy was always known as the bad guy, off the road and on the road. But this time, somehow, Sam believed him, after all, every guy, no matter how cocky or arrogant, has a soft side, don't they?


End file.
